What's Even In A Name?
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The kids begin to ponder their names. Lots of friendship fluff


What's Even In A Name?

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

Chapter 1

The Truth about Marceline (Marcie)

"Well Charlie Brown, today we get to see who our partners for the science project are" Linus explained.

"I know, Linus…I hope I get the Little Red Haired Girl" Charlie answered.

"Hush up!" the substitute teacher shouted. "Now, let me assign your groups. Group 1 is:" she began as a hush filled the room.

"Patricia Reichardt, Patty Swanson and Lucille Van Pelt" she explained.

"Sir, wake up" Marcie, the only bespectacled kid in the class, whispered to Peppermint Patty. For once, Marcie was oddly edgy.

"Zzz…five more minutes, Dad…Zzz" Patty muttered while asleep. This was natural.

"For group 2, we have: Matt Pen, Frieda Rich and Charles Brown Junior" the teacher continued.

"Alright!" Pigpen cheered.

"Oh brother" Frieda groaned, puffing her orange, natural curls.

"Group 3: Schroeder Klimt, Franklin Armstrong and Shermy Brookes"

"Cool!" Franklin and Schroeder squealed.

"Whatever" Shermy complained.

"Group 4: Linus Van Pelt, 5 and Lydia Grace"

"Nice! I'm with Lydia!" Linus cheered.

"Today my name is Fiona," Lydia explained.

"And in our fifth and final group: Heather Wold, Violet Grey and Marceline Carlin"

A hush fell over the room (with the exception of Peppermint Patty's snoring). "Who?" one of the boys asked.

"Marceline?" the teacher asked. "Is there a Marceline Carlin in this class?"

Patty Swanson turned to Violet. "Who's Marceline?" she questioned.

"Beats me," her friend replied.

"Patricia, wake up!" the teacher snapped.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! The answer is 1492! Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492!" Peppermint Patty called out, awaking startled.

"Miss Othmar told me about your 'problem'…this better not happen again," the teacher explained.

"Sorry, ma'am" Patty blushed. "So, whose team am I in, Marcie?" she asked as a few eyes glanced on the bespectacled girl.

"The blond Patty and Lucy" Marcie explained.

"Thanks, Marcie" Patty replied. "Why's everyone staring at you?" she asked.

"We're trying to find a 'Marceline Carlin' in this classroom," Linus explained before his eyes widened.

"Well don't look at me" Charlie Brown stated as the kids laughed.

"I know who they're talking about, guys" Marcie sighed, raising her hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"I'm…Marceline Carlin," the bespectacled girl confessed. Some kids laughed, others were speechless and some were straight out confused.

"Thanks, Marceline" the teacher praised.

"Ma'am…please call me 'Marcie'; not Marceline," the brunette asked.

"Why?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Because, Sir…" Marcie began. "It's embarrassing"

"Why's the name 'Marceline' embarrassing?" Patty questioned.

"It just is, Sir" the bespectacled girl sighed.

"Chuck, meet me at the brick wall after school" Peppermint Patty explained.

Once school let out, Peppermint Patty made her way to the brick wall. "Can you believe it, Chuck? That stupid Marceline-I mean Marcie-was not telling us her real name…it's crazy!" she ranted.

"Patty…we call you Peppermint Patty because of" Charlie Brown began.

"Not important" she sulked.

"Well…maybe Marcie has something going on at home that's bugging her so much that she hates talking about," he suggested.

"Chuck, why has she lied to us about her name?" Patty asked.

"I honestly don't know" Charlie confessed.

"Well I'm going to get those answers!" Peppermint Patty declared. "Or my name isn't Patricia Jane Reichardt!" she added.

Patty inhaled as she knocked on the door. "Hey, anyone home?' she asked before remembering she had a spare key to the house in case of emergencies.

"Marcie? Marcie? Marceline?" the tomboy called out.

Marcie sighed, isolating herself in her bedroom, crying. "She's in her room" she called back.

"There you are, Marcie-or should I say 'Marceline'?" the freckled girl responded.

"Sir…I prefer being called 'Marcie'…it was my half-uncle's nickname for me," she explained.

"He calls you 'Marcie'?" Peppermint Patty questioned with a giggle. "That's nothing; in fact, it's quite cute too"

"Called, Sir. Well, the thing is…he never had a wife or kids…when he died, we didn't have a legacy to remember him by" the bespectacled girl added.

"Oh" Patty responded.

"I like being called 'Marcie' because it reminds me of him...also, it's easier to write than Marceline and people don't mistake me for a vampire," Marcie continued.

"People do that to you?" Patty teased, ruffling her best friend's dark brown hair playfully.

"Yeah…although my parents call me 'Marceline' if I get in trouble with them" Marcie added.

"Same…once I smash a window and my dad straight out yelled 'Patricia'. I'm still trying to pay up for the damage," Peppermint Patty confessed.

"Then again, I really like my nickname better than my real name" the bespectacled girl responded. "Especially after looking up the meaning of 'Marcie'"

"Really? What does it mean? Studious girl with glasses? Ha! Ha! Ha! Hoo! Hoo! Hee! Hee!" Patty broke into laughter.

"It actually is associated with Mars, the god of war," Marcie explained.

"Really?" Patty asked. "Cause that book will be perfect to find out what Chuck's name means"

"Yeah…" Marcie agreed. "Sir, you don't mind my name actually being Marceline, do you?"

"Not at all…your name doesn't make you a less cute Marcie…c'mere you" Patricia insisted.

"Okay, Sir" Marcie sighed, wrapping her arms around Patty.

"You're the best Marcie I know; in fact, you're the only Marcie I know" Patty explained as the girls laughed at that joke.

"I know, Sir…do you think Marcie or Marceline sounds better?" the bespectacled brunette asked.

"Totally Marcie, Marcie" Patty replied.


End file.
